Fovera
Fovera is a Bird Wyvern, created by FeralJinouga. Physiology Beautiful, flame red wyverns. They stand upright, similar to a Malfiesto, and are incredibly slim wyverns. Their wings are massive, the largest in comparison to body size of any wyvern, and they have a relatively long neck topped by a small head. Their eyes are small and blue, and their beaks are small and thin. Their wings, apart from being massive, have small fingers near the joint. These fingers are vestigial structures, and serve no actual purpose. Their entire body is covered in Flame red scales, as well as Flame orange scales on all parts of their bodies except their inner wing membrane. Three of the feathers on the back of their head are larger than the rest, and can be raised and lowered by the Fovera to help communicate with other Fovera. Another three of these feathers on the creatures tail are incredibly long and flexible, almost appearing to be three seperate tails instead of feathers. The scales covering their body are very unique insulators, in that they not only keep heat out, but "reflect" the heat that hits them incredibly well. So well, in fact, that the reflected heat is used as an attack by the Fovera. Behavior Contrary to what many would expect of a volcanic animal, Fovera eat insects, nuts, and fruit, and scour the outskirts of the volcano for these. These animals live in pairs with their mate, and mate for life, which has partially led to their endangerment. Normally, these animals are not particularly aggressive, but because of over hunting and poaching, they have become very wary and very aggressive towards humans. Abilities Fovera use their unique scales to reflect the intense heat of their volcanic environment, working to both keep the Fovera cool and provide the Fovera with a means of attack. The fovera attacks by manipulating its wings to focus the heat towards a single point, heating up not only the object, but the air around it. With this in mind, they will superheat the air around them and then use their large wings to force that air at their attacker. Because they do not create this heat themselves, and get it from their environment, they are unable to use these attacks when outside of a volcanic area. Ecology Description Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Bird Wyvern * Family: Fovera Habitat Fovera inhabit tropical volcanoes, and are seldom seen elsewhere. Ecological Niche Similar to the Barroth, Fovera do not eat other large animals, but are too dangerous to be eaten themselves, causing them to be more or less left alone in the food chain. Biological Adaptations Fovera have evolved strong, large wings that allow them to stay fly very high very easily. They have also evolved unique scales that both keep them cool and provide a means of attack by reflecting heat. They are able to easily recognize their mates and are almost always found in pairs, but how they are able to do so is still being researched by the Wycadamy. Attacks W.I.P * Heat Wave *: while flying, The Fovera will preform an extremely large wing stroke, sending a wave of intense heat in the direction it is facing when its wings come back down, as well as sending the fovera backwards a couple meters. * Take Off *: The fovera will perform a movement similar to what it does when preforming its Heat wave attack, and with a similar result, but instead of the fovera being sent back a couple meters, the fovera becomes air borne and will now fly. * Heat Ray *: The Fovera will preform a couple quick movements with its wings, before extending them out and steadily turning them upwards, a steady stream of heat being emitted from them and hitting farther away from the Fovera as this is done. * Wing Slap: The Fovera will quickly turn around, extending and striking with one of its wings as this is done. This attack is typically done twice in a row. * Hot Air: The Fovera will Cup its wings around the front of itself, heating up the air underneath its wings, before simply flying backwards a bit, leaving a pocket of intense heat that will steadily drain the hunter's health for as long as the hunter stays within it. The air will cool down after 30 seconds. * Dive: The Fovera will fly up a bit before diving downwards, straightening out, and quickly gliding low to the ground, hitting anything in their way. (a * indicates that the attack is only done in an area where a Cold drink is required) Quests Breakable Parts * Head * Right Wing * Left Wing * Tail feathers * Main Body Carves Low rank: * Fovera Claw: A claw from the foot of a fovera. It's black, obsidian look compliments the Fovera's flame red scales perfectly. * Fovera Scale: The Beautiful scale of a Fovera. It's smooth, crimson surface reflects heat with no issues, and is actually quite cool. * Fovera Feather: A Vibrant feather from a Fovera. Unlike the scales, The feathers do not reflect heat, and actually heat up quite easily. * Fovera Flame Feather: A Fovera feather that is still flaming hot to the touch. Careful! you might burn youself. * Fovera Tail Feather: A tail feather from a Fovera. It's long, flexible nature has caused many to mistake it for a tail. * Fovera Crest: One of the three feathers crowning a Fovera. Curiously, Fovera use these feathers to help communicate with eachother. Notes * Because Fovera can only use certain attacks in areas requiring a cold drink, it will rarely venture from them. Trivia * Fovera stemmed from the idea of "reflecting Heat" * Fovera's name is derived from the words for Phoenix in several different languages * Fovera is, obviously, inspired by the Phoenix. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster